Resurrection
by Money100
Summary: After the events of Haunted Past, Shira is back from the dead and wants revenge on Diego for taking a new mate. How will she do that? She finds help in the dead. After the entire herd is sacrificed, Diego's new mate births a new cub. But this new cub is out to hkill her, and does the first minute she gets. Right after birth...


**Hey guys. Here's another hollow even story for you guys. The sequel to Haunted Past. Read that before this if you want. Shira might seem a little OOC in this, but I needed it to happen. Anyway, here's Resurrection. Happy All Hollows Eve. Even though it's not until eater day. Enjoy...**

 **Warning:** Cannibalism towards ares the end.

Resurrection

It has Ben a year since that fateful night with the herd. They had vowed to never celebrate hollow even ever again. They all missed Shira. But not as much as Diego. But even he had to move on. He had found a tigress by the name of Trace. They had had two wonderful children. The herd seemed to be doing great. But when they were burying Shira, they made one _really_ bad mistake. They had bruised her in the Resurrection Cemetery. On All Hollows Eve, this cemetery came to life. Literally. C'mon, let's go inside. Are you ready? This is your last chance to back out. Okay then. Follow my! We walked into the cemetery. Tombstones are all in rows of about 20. D'you see it? Great. What's that? You thought you saw a tombstone begin to shift? I didn't see anything. Let's keep walking and see if we see anymore thumbs tones shifting. We all continue walked inch, but one of us trips over something. When you look up, you scream. What you see is nothing you've ever seen before. A human arm bone! Ah, but you've seen these before. It's not the object itself that scares you, it's the action of the object. It's waving at you! You look away and wished you hadn't. The hand at the end of that arm one grabs your neck and starts choking you. You're calling for help, but I can't help you! I'm being strangled by another hand. The last thing we see, are two glowing red eye sockets. The world turns black.

Dead...

...

Diego walked into the cave, where his new mate a cubs were. The two cubs were recently born, and now they were nursing from their mother.

"Hey."

Diego said as he nuzzled his mate. Trace smiled. She was a white tigress with a tinge of pink. Her underside had a tinge of blue and her eyes were baby blue. Trace lifted her head and looked at her mate.

"Hi."

She said before she rested her head back down and continued to rest. Another thing about Trace, she didn't speak much English. But with the help from Diego, she was learning. Diego looked down at the cubs.

"We still have to name them."

Trace looked at him.

"De names. Did not dink about dis."

She said in a Russian accent. She had the softest voice Diego had ever heard.

"I will dink of dis."

Diego smiled. She looked so cute when she was thinking.

"Don't worry about it. C'mon, the herd is outside."

Diego said while picking up the first cub. The cub mewed in protest. Trace stood up and picked up the other cub and walked out of the cave.

...

Dead. That was on word gat would describe the group to souls that came out from under the ground. It was that time of year again, where they can come out and blend in with the others. But this year, one soul had no intentions of joining the other dead ones. She had another idea in mind. She would go visit a certain herd and scare them. It was getting dark. Time to move out. The souls took the forms of their bodies. Bones began putting themselves together, flesh began to cover the bones, hearts started debating, and organs began to work. These were fleshly souls. The ghostly souls wouldn't be taking on this process. All of the dead began to move away their tombstones. Once everybody was out, the dead began making their way out of the cemetery.

...

The herd was getting ready for bed. As the rest of the herd was asleep, Trace couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. She looked at her cubs. Looked happy and safe. She looked at her mate. He seemed okay.

 _"Trace..."_

A voice whispered.

"Здравствуйте?"

Trace asked.

 _"Trace..."_

The voice said again. Trace held her cubs tighter. As she looked at the cave entrance, a white mist floated in front of her. Trace started to get really screed. She held her cubs closer to her. She looked over at Diego. The white mist made it over to her.

" _Boo..."_

Trace screamed.

"Diego, Вставай! Что-то не так! Мы должны выбраться отсюда. Кто-то в пещере!"

Trace began to worry. Diego looked at her. She was already on her feet and getting ready to grab the cubs. And when Trace panicked, she usually forgot her inflight. Diego jumped up and walked over to her.

"Trace, you need to relax. Take a deep breath, and tell me what's wrong. This time, I'm English."

Trace nodded and allowed Diego to help her calm down.

"Okay, now tell me what wrong."

Trace nodded.

"Dere is dis ding. I don't know da name."

She said.

"Can you describe it?"

Trace nodded.

"It is..."

She trailed off and played a paw on Diego's chest. Diego looked at her.

"Белый."

"White?"

Diego asked. Trace nodded.

"Yes. But, it vwas da wind."

"The whine was white?"

Diego asked. Trace nodded.

"?Okay, you stay here. I'm going to go check it out."

Diego said. Trace walked back over to her cubs and comfort them to keep them calm. They were mewing loudly.

"Расслабьтесь маленьких. Мама здесь."

Suddenly, a force knocked Trace to the ground. Trace looked up and saw another sabress standing over her.

"Hello Trace."

The female said. She had dart all over her body and blood on her paws. A vine was tight around her neck. How was she still living?

"Diego!"

She screamed. The tigress looked at Trace.

"Your lover can't hear you."

Trace looked at the sabress in confusion. Then, two simple words came from her mouth.

"He's dead."

Trace felt some strong force on her neck.

" _Mew! Mew!"_

Those were the last sounds Trace heard from her little cubs.

...

Black.

Tat was the only thing Trace saw as she woke up.

"Vwhere am I?"

She asked herself. Moonlight was coming from the top of where she was. The second thing Trace noticed was that she wasn't in the cave with her mate and cubs. From the corner of her eye, Trace thought she saw a tombstone. She turned her head, and sure enough, there was a tombstone being lifted up by arm bones. Trace gasped and looked around. Most of the graves had been lifted up and removed.

"Hey Trace. Welcome to The Cemetery. I believe you have something of mine."

A female voice said. A few minutes later, the sabress walked out from where she was, and Trace gasped.

"Shira?"

She asked.

"In the flesh. Oh wait, I don't have flesh anymore. Anyway, come with me. The sacrifice is about to begin."

Shira said as she walked off. Trace had no choice but to follow her. When they got there, they found a flat rock and a human skeleton standing over it with a surgical knife in his hands. His bones glows a faint gray, and his eyes were a bright red. Oddly though, he was waring a surgint's outfit. The thing was that it was see through. The skeleton looked up at Shira. He chattered his teeth. Shira nodded.

"Bring out the first sacrifice!"

Shira shouted to another skeleton. Trace looked on in horror as one of the herd members was brought forward. It was Manny! He looked at Trace with panic in his eyes. A few other skeletons helped lay the mammoth on his back. Trace looked at the other herd members. Two skeletons in veteran uniforms stopped the herd from helping their family leader.

"Don't look away."

Shira demanded to Trace. Trace nodded and looked as the skeleton began cutting the mammoth right now the mottled. Manny gritted his teeth in pain. After making the surgical cuts, two other skeletons walked over and pulled the now separate sections away, revealing all of Manny's insides. His heard was still beating. Trace was scared to death. But she couldn't look away.

"Rip it out!"

Shira said. Another one of the dead walked over. This one wasn't just bones. He had some flesh on his bones. Trace gulped. What were they gonna rip out of him? The human walked over to Manny a placed a had right on his still beating heart. Manny looked at him family before the Hunan ripped out his heart. Manny gasped in pain before lying still.

Dead.

Trace gasped. They had just ripped out the mammoth's heart while it was still beating. Ten beats after the deed, the heart finally stopped. The human h let up the heart, and the dead cheered. Shira smiled and allowed the dead to cheer for a few minutes before she lost her patience.

"?Silenced,"

She shouted. Everybody was silent after that.

"We still have more sacrifices."

The dead cheered again a pushed Ellie to the front.

...

Three. That's how many sacrifices were left. Diego, and Trace's two cubs.

"So Trace, do you want to confess to your sins?"

Shira asked. Trace was too shocked to speak. Shira took that as a no. She turned to one of the human skeletons

"Bring the youngest cub!"

Shira shouted. The dead cheered as the youngest cub was brought to the sacrifice rock. As soon as the knife started to make a cut, Teace screamed in horror.

"Нет, мой ребенок!"

But it was too late. The little cub's insides were already exposed. One U.S. Veteran walked over to the cub and grabbed the beating heart in his hand.

"Last chance Trace."

"P-please. She's only baby."

Shira smiled. Ever since she died found out that Diego took a new mate and had cubs, Shira has always wanted to torture Trace.

"Kill it!"

She said. And before Trace could scream, her daughter's heart was ripped right out. Trace was traumatized. First, she had to watch her entire family die. And now, her mate and children.

"Please..."

She whispered. But nobody heard her as they sacrificed her other cub and mate. When the sacrifices were done, Shira turned to Trace and laughed wickedly.

"I'll be back in four months to kill you..."

Shira said before disappearing. Trace passed out.

 _Four months later_

Pain. That's what Trace felt. But this wasn't emotional pain.

"О боги! Получить ебать из меня !"

She was giving birth to a Devil Child. The thing was that she didn't know it. She had been in labor for at least 24 hours. She had no idea where the child came from, just that she had to deal with it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH,"

She screamed as the cub _finally_ came out. But, the cub wasn't crying. It was screaming in anger. Trace brought the cub up to her and licked it clean. The child was black with red eyes. An evil smile was on its face. Trace found this odd. She was too tired to do anything. She set the cub beside her and allows it to nurse. But the child had other plans. As soon as Teace had fooled asleep, the cub began eating.

...

When Trace woke up, she found her stomach ripped open. Her cub was eating away at her intestines.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

She screamed. The cub turned to her snd laughing wickedly.

"Hey Trace. Remember me?"

Trace began to panic.

"Shira?"

Cub-Shira crawled over to Trace's chest cavity, the right next to her heart. She placed her paws on her beating heart.

"You took something special away from me. Now, I'll do the same to you."

"Shira-"

And Trace was dead. Cub-Shira looked at the heart in her tiny paws.

"Hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHA, hahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAaaaa..."

 **That's it. I'm done with this story. Hope I didn't scare you guys with this. If it seems a little weird, that's because I was watching TV while typing parts of this. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it. Send in reviews please. Bad, good, I don't care. Just send them in. Happy All Hollows Eve, and stay safe.**


End file.
